caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Qubba/Federation Walkthrough
In order to start the Qubba path, you must have learned that your people are gone and that the Federation have a nuclear bomb and have completed all the Liberation Army missions. The Federation pathway will be available once the player has completed the Workforce Merchants' storyline. Qubba Government #Speak to Richard Weaver at Qubba #Speak to Nikuban at Ozbet #Speak to John Sheppard at Patrolton #Speak to Richard Weaver at Qubba # Speak to John Sheppard again # Speak to Richard Weaver again # Gather your allies # Speak to Richard Weaver, start the war with the Federation # Defeat the Federation army # Speak to Richard Weaver # Go to the detention camp at Ausz and reunite with your people # Escort them to your bunker or Qubba After you have received information about the Federation being in possession of nuclear weapons and told Nikuban about it, you'll be told to speak with Richard Weaver at Qubba. Once you speak with him, you'll be told that he won't go to war with the Federation and you'll then need to go back to Nikuban at Ozbet. Once again, after speaking with Nikuban, you have to go back to the Qubba region to Patrolton to speak with John Sheppard in order to convince him to side with you on going to war with the Federation. He'll give you a letter that you need to give to Richard Weaver at Qubba. After you hand the letter to Richard Weaver, he remains unconvinced. Go back to Sheppard, only to learn from his widow that he died. Go back to Richard Weaver and he will tell you he changed his mind and will attack the Federation. He asks you to join the fight, and to gather your allies. If you speak to Richard Weaver again before leaving Qubba and ask him about his days as Privateers, he will explain the history of Pirates but tell you they won't help Qubba. He will then offer you his spare Sand Glider that you can either accept it or reject. Note that the speed of Sand Glider depends on unpredictable wind so it is advised to sell it or keep it in your warehouse if you're busy gathering allies. Possible allies: If you sided with the "good" guys in tribal region, you can ask Pullid for their help. Lois will join your crew as a volunteer. You can ask Kivi and Lintu as well, but both of them will refuse to participate. You can ask Captain Mustaparta in Fort Mitchell. He will refuse, but if you choose to leave him alone when the first conversation choice comes up, he will offer 2 volunteers to join your crew. There's an option to ask Solanum III in Orth but he will refuse. You can ask the Liberation Army at Ozbet and they will send a squad between 15-25 men. Once you are ready, speak to Richard Weaver to commence the attack. Waiting too long to attack will result in Qubba being destroyed by a nuclear missile. There are 5 Qubba army squads, you need to make sure at least one of them makes to Ausz alive to capture the city. The Liberation Army is quite weak and will probably be killed by bandits if you don't save them. When you get near Ausz, 5 squad of Federation army will come out of the city, 32 men each. They will destroy Qubba army easily, so you probably have to defeat all 5 of them yourself. Once Qubba army reaches Ausz, you have won the war. Go talk to Richard in Qubba and ask if he found your people. He say they are probably in a detention camp in Ausz. You can optionally ask him whether it's ok for your people to stay in Qubba and he will agree. Go to Ausz and you will find your people, including Chairman Brass. Talk to him and either escort everyone back to the bunker as he wishes, or go against his will and escort everyone to Qubba, except Brass. In the later choice you can either let him go, or take him prisoner for him endangering the entire community. Once you arrive Qubba, Richard will take care of everyone and if at your request, he will arrest Brass and try him. (Alternatively, you can free Brass and hire him as a mercenary). After this step, the main story line is finished. You can keep playing to get more money or talk to Richard and ask for some side missions. There is a secrete ending triggered by talking to Richard. (I won't spoil it here) Beating the Federation Army The final battles in the "Good" storyline put you against several groups of Federation soldiers. Your allies are of little help here: you will have to fight most of the soldiers on your own, effectively "babysitting" the Qubba Army to ensure they don't get wiped out. This is the hardest part of the game by far, so sound planning beforehand and smart tactics during the battles are vital. PLANNING When you first arrive in the Qubba region, start looking to upgrade your fighting force with mercenaries. Boryokudan, Federation Police, Janubi Police and Janubi Pillagers all offer good options, so aim to take prisoners in your battles with them. Look for mercs with high strength and agility. Intelligence is a third priority as it makes training more effective. When you have ten or so mercenaries, make a trip to Fort Mitchell and spend most of your money training them as more battle experience gives them more AP. Give each mercenary with a rocket launcher and return to Richard Weaver for initiation of war. How do you know you're ready? Your caravan should be able to tear through Qubba/Federation bandits like wet tissue paper. If you still find the bandits a challenge, you're not ready yet. TACTICS When you're nearing Ausz, position yourself ahead of the Qubba army to avoid them being wiped out by the Federation forces. PAUSE AND SAVE! As the Qubba army nears Ausz, the Federation Soldiers will flood out and attack you. First, take a look at the battle map. You should have a clear, obstacle-free line of sight between you and the enemy. If the enemy is protected behind barriers, reload and try for a better seed. Now take a look at the Federation forces: most will have assault rifles (no big threat), but some will be holding grenade launchers that can wipe out your caravan in a heartbeat should you let them. Position your men in a loose formation to mitigate any damage from incoming grenades. As soon as you can start sending rockets towards the enemy's position. In effect, the battle is won or lost with rockets/grenades - bullets are only useful for cleanup when the enemy's numbers have been decimated. Rain the enemy with rockets until all the grenade launchers have been taken out. Then breathe a sigh of relief and fight the remaining enemies as you see fit. The first battle is the hardest by far. If you can win without too many losses, you can replace your rocket launchers with the grenade launchers dropped by your enemies. These will destroy the enemy's forces very quickly. And as long as your mercs have decent accuracy, the Federation's awesome Umi Alphas will be yours to keep (albeit damaged) as well. Remember to save between each battle. Your People After Ausz is captured by the Qubba Army, return to Qubba. Speak to Weaver, who will tell you that the Federation's prisoners are being processed as he speaks. Return to Ausz to confirm that your people are among them, then again to Qubba to inform Weaver of this. He will then have your people released, so return yet again to Ausz. There, Chairman Brass recalls how the bunker was discovered after he, with no scouts remaining in the bunker, was forced to send out others instead, and were later taken prisoner as one of them were tailed back to the bunker. Chairman Brass will then decide to bring your people back to the bunker. You may wish to confront him with the disastrous consequences of his aforementioned actions as well as his hand in allowing a pregnant Emilia to be exposed to radiation, leading to the birth of her mutated child. You may choose to force his resignation and arrest him, then choose either to return to the bunker or go to Qubba, You may also decide to return to the bunker where, as Brass suggests, the people will vote on this issue. You may also choose to let Brass continue as leader, and return to the bunker. If you bring your people to Qubba, Weaver will have had arranged special preparations for them, allowing your cloistered people to gradually acclimatise themselves to the modern world. If you had Brass arrested, Weaver will have him detained, pending trial. Brass will later be released due to lack of physical evidence, while your people have assimilated well into Qubba and are contributing greatly to its scientific progress. If you choose instead to bring your people back to the bunker, Brass will inform you after some time that they are having some trouble growing food, but will nonetheless continue to live as they have. Some days later people will get sick but Brass will refuse medicine from outside too, saying the bunker have plenty of medicine and only need the proper diagnosis. Some day later Brass will inform that the illness is killing people and recommend you to leave the bunker. No matter your choice, you may then speak to Weaver, who will offer you a job in politics if you ask for it. However, as "politics has nothing to do with this game", you will receive a game over. The Aftermath If you wish you can go to Ozbet and visit Nikuban, who will be totally overjoyed by what you have achieved. He will then explain how the world have changed: "The former Federation territory has now become Qubba. They will surely keep some of the regions as theirs and will probably give independence to some others, but will keep their influence over them... In other words, Qubba has become several times more powerful than before and other regions will have no choice, but to do as Qubba says." Although it's both good and bad for Qubba grows too powerful, Nikuban suggests you to keep those concerns later and celebrate your victory right now! The Federation * Speak to President Diputtan in Ausz * Travel to Qubba * Return to Ausz This part assumes that you worked for the Workforce Merchants in the previous region, and have been directed towards Ausz. The Bomb In Ausz, speak to the President of the Northern Federation, who will explain that the Federation has been repeatedly frustrated at their attempts to bring order and civilization to the region by the Qubba government, who refuse to allow their southern expansion. He suggests helping you find your people in exchange for your help. To allow the Federation to conquer Qubba, the President tasks you to plant a bomb in the Qubba Parliament building, stating that agents will thereafter seize political power, allowing the coup to occur with minimal bloodshed. To aid your endeavors, he gives you the UMI Alpha, a large truck with a 12-ton load to keep as payment once you have completed your mission. Travel to Qubba, fighting off the many Bydlo Hordes, Pirates, Mad Dogs and Cosca Syndicates squads as you go. Once you arrive in Qubba, plant the bomb in the Parliament building, and return to Ausz. On the way you will be notified that the bomb has gone off, but instead of limiting destruction to the Parliament building, it has annihilated Qubba and devastated many of the surrounding towns. To this effect, you receive a huge blow to your relationship with the Qubba government, and a lesser blow to your relationship with Travelers and Caravans If you stay in the immediate vicinity of Qubba, you will be caught in the blast and killed, receiving a game over. Your People Arriving back in Ausz, you may wish to confront the President with the catastrophic effect of the bomb, but he will calmly tell you those responsible will be punished. He will also claim ignorance over the subject of nuclear bombs. Nevertheless, he gives you the final piece of information about your people. From the confiscated files of the Qubba government, you learn that your people were held at Fort Goks. It also appears that the Qubba government used Fort Goks as a camp for political prisoners and, as the bomb went off, the guards of Fort Goks followed contingency protocol and slaughtered all of the prisoners. When asked that some of your people remain unaccounted for, he will rebut that their deaths are confirmed by reports matching their bodies to the confiscated files. Heading to Fort Goks immediately after the bomb's detonation does not change this outcome As you leave Ausz, you will be notified that you have completed the main storyline, and are free to do as you wish. Category:Walkthrough